


It's not Gay if your thinking of Quin

by zeek_the_random



Series: Zeek Does MMoM 2020 [4]
Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Homohobic Language, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2020, Porn Watching, mmom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeek_the_random/pseuds/zeek_the_random
Summary: Joey wants to show Jeffy a porn film starring a woman he says looks just like Quin things happen
Relationships: Jeffy/Joey
Series: Zeek Does MMoM 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726786
Kudos: 4





	It's not Gay if your thinking of Quin

**Author's Note:**

> Once Posted I never look at these stories/chapters again. This is all just id fic that I post in case someone else might like it. I do not view hits or kudos and comments are disabled.
> 
> This is the Fourth of the MMoM 2020 fics I have done. I don't know if I'll do all 31 days but I'll put up everyone I do in a series. I will not be adding them to the collection however since I personally dislike the control mods of collections can exert over fics in them. I mean I post and forget these things so I don't like anyone no matter how trustworthy having that kind of power over my id fics.

It’s not Gay if your thinking about Quin

“What did I tell you Jeffy, she looks so much like Quin,” Joey said as he pointed at the red head currently bouncing on some fat guy’s dick in the porn he’d brought over to his house. “I mean when I showed this to Jaime, he had to run to the bathroom after wards if you know what I mean.” 

He did know but he wasn’t going to talk about Jamie jerking it in his bathroom with Joey that was too dangerous. “She doesn't look that much like Quin to me dude,” he said dismissively. “Quin is way hotter.” That was true the porn star was older and obviously reaching the end of her career. 

“Well yeah dude but you just got to use your imagination,” he said as the scene ended and another staring the same girl started. “oh this one is even better.” He said and he had to agree cause the guy with her didn’t look like a reject version of Kevin’s dad. In fact he kind of looked a little like Kevin but he shut that line of thought down. He would beat this gay problem and no one would ever know. Still the guy was hot and the not Quin was currently doing things to him so he was on full display.

He felt his dick begin to harden and push against his pants. A glance at Joey’s lap showed he was having the same reaction. “Dude, this is so hot,” Joey said and adjusted himself. He forced his eyes back to the screen as he could never let Joey know about his problem. “Ah man, would it be too gay if I took care of things,” he couldn’t believe what Joey had just said. “I mean as long as we keep our eyes on the screen the you know.”

This had to be a trap Joey must suspect him but to his shock he felt Joey moving and heard the unmistakable sound of a zipper being lowered. He was so shocked he looked over and saw that Joey had himself out and in hand. He immediately put his eyes back on the screen but there was no way he could avoid jerking off now it would be too awkward if Joey was the only one doing it. He undid his own pants and slid himself out of his underwear and began to jerk himself. Doing everything in his power to keep his eyes on the screen and to ignore the motion next to him that made it clear what Joey was doing. Not Kevin helped but unfortunately now that Not Quin was riding him the camera wasn’t showing him that much.

“Man I wish it was Quin doing this to me instead of myself,” Joey said after a bit. “Hell I wish it was any hand but my own so I could pretend it was Quin.” He just grumbled out something vaguely affirmative sounding. He knew whose hand he wanted on his dick and I wasn’t Quin’s. “Look dude don’t think this is gay but why don’t we help each other out?” He turned toward Joey in shock. “See, I help you and you help me.” He couldn’t believe that but Joey reached over and moved his hand aside and began to jerk him. “Come on dude it’s not gay, we’re just helping each other out.”

He couldn’t help himself he reached over and began to jerk Joey. He also couldn’t look back at the screen he kept looking at his hand on Joey’s cock and then at Joey’s hand on his. He glanced up at Joey expecting to see him watching the screen but Joey was watching him his expression was unreadable and he wondered if Joey had the same problem he did. He felt fearless all of a sudden so he leaned forward and kissed Joey who kissed him back. This wasn’t like that time when they were fifteen and practiced kissing this was a real kiss. Joey began to jerk him faster while they were kissing and he did the same. All too soon he felt himself tense and he was coming and Joey was right behind him. 

The afterglow of cumming didn’t last long. Joey jumped up and shoved his dick back in his underwear and quickly fixed his pants. “Okay we just got carried away because of how hot the girl who looks like Quin is so that never happened.” 

“Yeah nothing happened,” he said quickly terrified that Joey was going to call him a fag or something else. “Look why don’t you take your tape and go I gotta shower and all.” He desperately wanted Joey gone. “I’ll see you at school on Monday when we meet Quin to carry her stuff.” 

“Yeah see ya then,” Joey said as he grabbed his porn tape out of the player and then looked back at him with a strange look. “See ya then.” He watched Joey go and wondered what that look was about. He realized then his dick was still out and he had Joey’s cum all over his hands. He groaned as he closed his eyes. That was so fucking stupid.

The End


End file.
